Unity
by cursed4321
Summary: When Xander throws together a random costume from some left over costume parts he doesn't think anything of it, but the choice of costume has a lot bigger of an effect than anyone could have guessed. Xander won't realize the changes this night has brought until the day that he dies. Have it as M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Unity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or BtVS.**

 **While I know this theme is overdone I couldn't help myself.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Man what the heck is wrong with Snyder. First he makes me "volunteer" for kiddy watch, and then he has me stay after because I littered a piece of paper. It wasn't even mine! I mean come on he obviously has something out for us. This is just more proof. Man there better be some guns left over." Xander Harris said as he walked into Ethan's Costume Shop.

This Halloween he had been hoping to settle down with some scary movies and a pack of Twinkies. His parents were gone so he would have finally had a peaceful holiday, but no Snyder had to go and tell him he had to escort a bunch of little kids. Man this was such an annoyance. He only had ten dollars and all he wanted to buy was a cheap plastic gun. He owned an old pair of fatigues that would have worked well as a costume. Walking towards the sign that said weapons Xander saw his luck was just as bad as ever, there were no guns left.

"Oh man now what am I gonna do? I guess I could just go to a different sto-

"Hello, could I help you?" A cultured British accent interrupted Xander as he was talking.

"Aaaagh!" Xander jumped turning around and holding up a wooden cane that had leaning against the wall threateningly.

"A little jumpy are you. My name is Ethan and this is my establishment. Could I help you find something?" Ethan asked with a slight smirk.

"Man what is with you land of tweed types showing up here. First it's Giles now you…" Xander muttered before speaking up, "I was trying to find a gun to go with some fatigues I had but there aren't any left. And I don't have enough money. So I should probably just go." Before Xander could do anything he was stopped by Ethan.

"Giles, do you know a Rupert Giles?" Ethan inquired a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Yeah he's our librarian, are you a friend?" Xander said completely missing the dark look in his eyes.

"Ohh any friend of Giles is a friend of mine. Find whatever you want and I'll give you a good deal on it." Ethan said with a false tone of generosity.

"Score!" Xander said before looking around. He then realized that he was still holding the cane he had picked up he looked it over. It looked like the normal hook cane but there was a skull with a blue flame mark on the bottom of the cane. Pulling on the handle Xander watched as the shaft pulled away showing the hidden sword in the cane. Deciding to keep the cool cane sword Xander looked around for anything else. He found a cool looking white jacket outlined in black with an upturned collar on a manikin. There was also a holster with two old looking ornamental pistols in them. Xander walked around looking for anything else that would look cool with what he had gathered. Walking over to the drawers that had temporary tattoos, Xander looked around trying to find anything that would look good. After a minute of searching he found a tattoo that looked like and eye with an extended end.

"Hmmm, I could always go the third eye route. Be a mystic who has traveled for an uncountable number of years beating the baddies and saving the babes." Xander sighed before deciding it was better than anything he had at home and he walked to the register. "How much is all this?"

"Hmm for a friend of Giles I'll rent it to you for free. Just make sure you tell Giles who gave it to you tomorrow." Ethan said with a grin.

"Wow! There really are some decent people out there. Thanks for that. I'll make sure to tell G-man." Xander said surprised before making his way to the door and back to his house to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Ding-dong!

"Coming!" Joyce Summers shouted before she opened the door seeing Xander at the door.

Xander was wearing black pants that he had gotten for a school dance he never attended. His upper body was only covered by a white jacket outlined in black with the collar upturned covering his neck. The jacket was open at the top in a V-shape showing a portion of his chest. He had a black slash around his waist that slightly hid one of the ornamental pistols that were on his hips in a holster. On his forehead there was a tattoo of an eye with the ends on either side coming out into a short line. In his hand was cane that he was leaning slightly against, its length being long enough that he did not need to hunch over.

"Oh, Xander who are you supposed to be?" Joyce asked taking his costume, wondering what it was from.

"I'm whoever it is that goes to a costume shop late because of a tyrannical principal, and as a result has to search through the leftover stuff to try and find a cool costume." Xander stated with his usual goofy grin.

"Haha, well I think it suits you." Joyce said with a smile, "Hold on, the girls should be coming down soon."

A couple minutes later Buffy walked down in a Victorian style gown.

"Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

Buffy curtsied and smiled, "Thank you, kind sir. Um, no offense Xander, but who are you supposed to be?"

"To be honest my first idea was ruined, but that guy Ethan gave me a deal on the odd pieces that no one had taken so I just threw some stuff together." Xander said with a goofy grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Um well cool I guess." Buffy said quirking her head cutely. She then turned towards the stairs and yelled for Willow to come down and show Xander her costume.

Xander sighed, she really did see him as nothing more than one of the girls. Maybe it was time he moved on, she honestly couldn't make it clearer she wasn't interested in him. His depressed thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Willow coming down the stairs.

"Just wait until you see Willow's costume Xander, you are going to love it!" Buffy said with a sneaky smile, well as sneaky of a smile that Buffy was capable of.

Willow rounded the corner in her classic ghost costume. She waved at Xander from under the white bed sheet.

"Well that's a nice Boo Willow." Xander said before turning to Buffy, "Come on lets go before Snyder decides that we were trying to skip."

* * *

Xander had been walking the kids to all the prime candy houses. He had taught them all the tricks of the trade and then set the kids loose on the unsuspecting home owners.

He was about to direct the kids to their last house before taking them back to the school when a magical pulse flowed across Sunnydale, and everything changed.

Willows body dropped, falling between a pair of hedges that divided the properties they were in front of. Where once had been a group of kids was now a group of monsters, pirates, thieves, and even a little werewolf that was frothing at the mouth. The pack of monsters and looters dropped their candy and searched for what they truly wanted, loot and blood. As one they all looked towards the only remaining human. Before they could move a sudden pressure was forced on the whole town, and everyone was unprepared for it causing the whole town to pass out.

"Hmmm it looks like my spirit has been put inside the body of a teenaged boy. Ohh I'm not the only one either... Let's see who else is here. Hmmm Coyote Starrk former espada, and Loyd Lloyd the Y sternritter. They must not be sentient because they had died while I was still alive. Ohoho this boy has just gained more potential than Kurosaki-kun. Hmmm the way the energy that's holding me in here is formatted the boy will keep the abilities granted by our presence, but our memories will be gone. That just won't do, while the abilities will not surface until he dies he could be a good help in the fights against Aizen and the Quincies. I know just the kido to ensure the memories activate when he dies, but how to make certain his power will grow strong enough. Right now he has less than a third seated officer. Hmmmm the only way to ensure that would be to place something similar to the hogyoku in his soul, but that would require an extremely large source of energy. Let's see if the boy has any knowledge of something like that. Hmmmm… Ahhhh…. Ohhh... this is just perfect. This hell mouth is a crack in the dimensional gateways. The ambient energy it gives off should be more than enough for my needs, and it will cause the vile rift to close up some. A positive all around. This also means that with enough time, and the knowledge he will get from me, the boy should be able to travel to our dimension because of how weak the walls of this reality are." Kisuke Urahara said from the body of Xander Harris. "Hmmm I'll have to make sure that when I cast the kido it seals all of our memories until he dies, it would not do for him to try and get rid of the memories…. Well time to get started. This humble shop keeper must work fast, the energy of this form will fade by daybreak. That gives me approximately nine hours to make a second hogyoku. Hmmm it would be best if I keyed it to the boy's signature so that by the time he dies it will be a full part of him and impossible to remove."

Jumping into the air Urahara disappeared in a flash step to get started. By his calculations and all he had learned he would be able to add Quincy energy into this hogyoku. This would allow the boy to be fully fused with all aspects of his power; hollow, soul reaper, and Quincy. It would also allow him to have the power of a Quincy without having to worry about the pesky soul piece of Yhwach, and in turn keep him safe from the Auswählen similar to Kurosaki-kun. With the combined spiritual pressure of Starrk and himself the boy would have more spiritual pressure then Aizen did when Shunsui unleashed him on the Quincies. What a scary notion. Depending on when he arrives the boy could change a lot of things… This could be interesting.

* * *

After hours of work Urahara was finally done. The kido was in place and connected to the implanted hogyoku to keep it from wearing off. He had placed other kido on the boy to heal him to perfect health, and to keep any outside source from affecting the boy's soul. He had also created an asauchi for the boy and hid it behind multiple kido that would prevent anyone except him from finding it. He connected the asauchi to the boy's spirit through a specialty kido he had developed that would allow it to form into a zanpakuto by the time Xander had died and was granted his powers.

"Hmmm... you have a lot of potential. I'm sorry if I'm putting any type of pressure on you, but with the abilities you will have it will be your responsibility to help. With what I can tell of you, this should not be a problem. Just make sure when you do fully get involved to not impede Kurosaki-kun's growth too much. Ohhh also because of the type of being you are my benihime will most likely change some, make sure you spend at least a century training before you make the trip. You'll need that long to master all of the powers you will obtain from this merger. Hmmm hope you have a nice long life Xander-kun." Urahara spoke aloud having prepared a kido in advance that would record this as a memory and play it as soon as Xander passed and obtained his powers.

When Urahara was finished he flash stepped back to the place he had woken up at and sent out a brief pulse of spiritual pressure to wake the town up right before a second magical pulse went throughout the town changing everyone back to normal. Everyone except for the lone Xander Harris who wouldn't know anything had changed until he died and gained his powers.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Xander had lived a good life. Sure there were many bad things that had happened to him, but in the end he had died having saved more people's lives than the average soldier. To him this meant that all the troubles he had experienced were worth it in the end. He wouldn't change anything even if he could. Well maybe he'd save some people from dying but it was too late anyway. He was bleeding out and would be dead in about a minute. It would be good to die, he had outlived all of his friends and it would be nice to pass off the torch on to the next generation.

Xander closed his eyes and put a smile on his face, accepting his death calmly. Just as he took his last breath a sudden overwhelming pressure hit all those in the area he was in for a brief moment before disappearing like it was never there.

* * *

Xander opened his eyes finding himself in an elaborate throne room that looked like something from a Japanese samurai movie. After a brief moment to get used to having both eyes working again Xander stood up and decided to find out what was happening. Looking around in confusion Xander spied four figures in the room with him.

The first figure was lying on the ground and looked to be asleep. He appeared to be around six feet tall and had wavy, dark brown hair that went down to the base of his neck. He appeared to be dressed in the white jacket that Xander had worn on Halloween all those years ago. He had what looked like the bottom jaw of some type of animal with a small hole right underneath it that went straight through his torso. On his hip was what looked like a Japanese sword.

The next figure was also lying on the ground but he looked more like he was dead than sleeping. He appeared to be a tall and slender guy. He had a bald head and had a third eye seemingly tattooed onto his forehead. His ears were covered by circular, headphone-like coverings that were surrounded by a dark trim. He appeared to be wearing a white military uniform of some kind that looked somewhat religious.

The next figure was the last man of the group. He was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes. His hair was a messy pale blond, with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. He also had a light stubble on his chin. He was wearing a dark coat that had a white diamond pattern along the bottom half of it, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He was wearing what looked like wooden Japanese sandals and had a striped green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. In his hand was what looked like the wooden cane he had during that Halloween. The man was standing up and sending a mysterious grin Xander's way.

The last figure made Xander's eyes widen in shock. It was a beautiful women that had pale white skin and the darkest black hair he had ever seen. Her hair looked as if it was absorbing the light around it. She was wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese kimono that complemented her stunning figure perfectly. It appeared to be something royalty would wear, but she had opened the front to show off just the right amount of cleavage to look classy. It was a dark black kimono with a crimson edging. Her lips were painted black and her eyes were colored a crimson that looked similar to the color of blood. Her hair was put up in a fancy design similar to what was common for royalty, with two long ornate wooden sticks crossing in an x shape through it. She had a circlet on her head that looked to be made of blood red thorns that showed that she was dangerous as well as beautiful. The thing that confused him the most was that she had a small smile on her face, like she was greeting an old friend.

"Hello, my wielder it is a joyous occasion that we meet at last." The women spoke with a sensual voice and smiled invitingly at him.

"Now now, you know we need to merge before he can use you. So why don't you just wait a couple of minutes before you start your training." The blonde said in a joking voice with a teasing grin, before he put on a serious face and turned towards Xander. "Now in case you are wondering, you are dead. All your questions will be answered but you must first do something."

"Huh? What the hell is going on? Who are you people?" Xander questioned seriously confused on what was happening. He closed his eyes to try and wish this situation away, wondering if he could rest in peace.

All of Xander's thoughts were halted as he felt something piercing his chest. It was a weird feeling. It didn't hurt for some reason, but he could still feel that something was there. Opening his eyes, Xander saw that all three men had gotten in front of him while he was thinking and had pierced him with their hands. What surprised him the most was that all three men were slowly dissolving away into nothing. It was barely a minute before all three men went away and Xander heard something.

" _Hmmm... you have a lot of potential. I'm sorry if I'm putting any type of pressure on you, but with the abilities you will have it will be your responsibility to help. With what I can tell of you, this should not be a problem. Just make sure when you do fully get involved to not impede Kurosaki-kun's growth too much. Ohhh also because of the type of being you are my benihime will most likely change some, make sure you spend at least a century training before you make the trip. You'll need that long to master all of the powers you will obtain from this merger. Hmmm hope you have a nice long life Xander-kun."_

Immediately after that confusing message Xander felt a blinding pain consume his body and slipped into unconsciousness.

 **(PoV Change)**

She watched as her wielder gained his powers and was overwhelmed by the sudden influx of power causing him to fall unconscious. She knew he was tougher then this otherwise she wouldn't have acted so nice to him when he first met her. He was the only person that was worthy of wielding one as beautiful and deadly as herself, all others were trash beneath her notice. All of his enemies would be destroyed by her if she felt they were worthy of her attention, and his allies would be granted the privilege to see her blade. It would be wonderful to finally get some blood on her blade. Ohhh just the thought of getting some blood caused a massive blush to form on her face. Hmm she would maybe let her wielder use her against some unworthy enemies for a few fights just to get used to her, I mean that would make the most sense especially with all the enemies he would have to face once he traveled to the dimension of the Shinigami. That thought brought a wicked grin to her face. Yes there were plenty of enemies to test against her, like the arrancar and the Quincy. If they were lucky maybe she would grant the bounts the boon of dying by her blade. All would fall before her and her wielder, and she would allow no one to get in their way. Even things like that annoying ability of Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu would fall before her majesty.

She wondered if Urahara realized just how powerful Xander would become. Sure he had a vague idea, but she was positive he was not expecting the truly massive amount of power Xander had. On that note she could see that he was doing something similar to what Starrk had done to limit his power. Forming beside the passed out young man was what looked like a young girl. She actually looked pretty similar to what Starrk's partner Lilynette Gingerbuck had looked like, but had a darker green colored hair and her mask fragment looked like a pair of earrings. She would only have the abilities of an arrancar, but the difference between Xander's partner and Starrk's was that Xander's was easily more powerful than the fifth espada. She was dressed similarly to Lilynette with the revealing white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Oh she was so cute. Her wielder was definitely gonna be having some trouble with her if she was anything like Lilynette.

* * *

It had been around eighty years since Xander had died and gained the power of a Shinigami-arrancar-quincy hybrid and the memories that went along with those beings. He had trained harshly to master all of his powers, and in the end it was a success. He was able to use all of his abilities masterfully, but he didn't really like to use the power of a Quincy that much. While he did make use of the special ability he was granted from the quincy power, he didn't like the idea that any soul he killed with his Quincy power would cease to exist. For that reason he preferred to use abilities similar to the visoreds. The Shinigami-hollow hybrids that could use the powers of a Shinigami and the abilities of a hollow. Although Xander was a completely unique existence. He was able to use hollow abilities without any type of mask and at any time without the taxing effects of using those abilities. The other thing was that he could merge with Maya to accomplish a resurreccion, but when in this form he was easily stronger than Starrk and most of the Shinigami captains. So it was not something they did often, even though Maya was more willing to merge than Kurai Ōjo was willing to enter shikai against unworthy opponents. Man she was a really proud blade. She only would let him use her if the opponent was strong enough and if he promised to kill his opponent. Her words were that no one was worthy enough to see her blade and live. She told him that he could use her against certain opponents without punishment, but she wouldn't tell him their names yet.

He was an expert in kido like Urahara was, but he preferred the cero because it didn't require any type of incantation. Something that surprised him was that when he was studying his spiritual pressure and the effects it would have on souls he had found that his hollow abilities would purify them just like soul reaper powers. For this reason he mainly utilized bala and variations of the cero when fighting. His partner and other half Maya and he acted similar to how Starrk and his partner Lilynette acted. While he was calm and analytical in battle, he was more laid-back and jovial in everyday situations similar to Starrk and Urahara. Maya was confrontational and energetic in battle, while outside of battle she was cheerful and mischievous always playing tricks on him. He could get annoyed but never truly be mad at her. She was a part of him so he could never stay mad at her. Over the years she had become like a precious little sister to him, similar to the relationship Starrk and Lilynette shared, only he wasn't always lazing around. He had actually worked on quite a few projects that could prove useful in the future. The first thing that he had created were gigai's for him and Maya that would mask their spiritual pressure from any sensors. He was pretty proud of his work. They had been true masterpieces with no energy leaking out other then what would appear in a human with the ability to see spirits. He had made them like this on purpose because he thought it would be more beneficial to be able to watch spirits instead of pretending to not see them at all.

"Hey Xander! Get your ass down here so we can start sparring! You promised to spar with me the day before we left, and you said that we'd be ready to leave tomorrow so you better get down here and fight me right now you lazy bastard! I am sick of you always saying that you need to work on a project or Kurai wanted to talk to you! You never fight me when I ask you to!" Maya shouted from the underground training area he had set-up in the mountains they were living in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Man we spar like every other day why can't you just do something else instead of bothering me." Xander shouted back to her before getting up and walking towards the entrance and jumping down to the ground.

"Well, I have all the memories you do so I already knew all the basic abilities, and I only have the arrancar ones! What do you expect me to do!? It's not like Yaya, Irori, or Komurasaki can fight, you only made them as scouts and bount sensors. Couldn't you have given them more abilities? Granted they're better than the bount sensors Urahara had made at first, but they each still only have one ability. Wouldn't it have been better to give them more powers?" Maya questioned him as he started walking towards her. He looked like he did when he was in his twenties with short brown hair and a slight goatee. He was wearing an outfit similar to what Urahara always wore but instead of green he wore a red and black outfit, and lacked the hat.

"Hey, don't act like that! Their abilities are incredible for a mod soul! They can beat more opponents than the average Shinigami, you're just mad that they couldn't stand in a fight against an arrancar higher than number nine. It was hard enough giving them the abilities I was able to give them. The only useful ability that Urahara was able to make was the ability to form portals. At least mine could stand up against an arrancar as weak as Grand Fisher was." Xander said defending the mod souls he had created in preparation for the bounts. They were masterful creations, even though two of them were a little too outgoing in their pursuit of his love and the other acted like a servant. He also had sensed them watching the spar and didn't feel like getting yelled at for not defending them.

"Yeah we're wonderful, you battle freak! Don't insult Xander like that he's the most amazing man in the world. He will be my husband after all." A beautiful black haired girl started shouting angrily at Maya before gaining a big blush and looking at Xander happily.

Xander sighed, _Looks like a simple spar was too much to ask for. Now we gotta deal with the commentary. Looks like Yaya's at it again. I wonder what Komurasaki will say._

"Yeah! Big sister Yaya's right Maya! Don't make fun of Xander! Hey wait! He'll be my husband first you old hag!" A pretty red haired girl that looked to be in her early teens shouted at Maya before turning to look at Yaya.

"Komurasaki! I'm only ten years older than you! Plus, since I'm your elder I will get to be the first wife!" Yaya shouted back at the now known Komurasaki.

"Yaya! Komurasaki! Stop bothering Xander when he's about to fight! Honestly I can understand Komurasaki acting like a child since she's only 15, but Yaya your 25 even if you don't look older than 20. You should start acting more mature and setting a better example for your sister. You should be happy Xander is who he is, if someone like that madman Kurotsuchi made us we would be treated just like that poor daughter of his, Nemu." Irori, the silver haired mod soul, stated trying to get her sisters better behaved.

At the mention of the mad captain of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, both Yaya and Komurasaki clenched their fists tightly and glared at nothing. As people that were created by a scientist and treated like people by that scientist, they hated the idea of the abusive scientist who treated his creation, his daughter, as a replaceable object.

"Xander, let's get started already!" Maya shouted sick of all the talking.

"Fine fine. The same rules apply as always, you can use all your abilities and if you're able to cut me within five minutes I'll fight back with more than just ceroes, but if not I'll just blast you away." Xander replied calmly with a grin on his face.

"Fine! This time I'll cut you for sure!" Maya shouted with a determined glint in her eyes.

Xander got a serious expression on his face before he disappeared in a blindingly fast flash step right before the ground where he had been standing shattered from the kick Maya had intended for him.

She quickly turned facing where Xander was going to land, holding out her hand showing it had blood on it before the view of her was obscured by the powerful ray of green energy that was her gran rey cero. It obliterated the landscape on its way towards Xander, but instead of moving out of the way Xander faced it calmly before bringing up his hand and batting the cero aside, slightly singing his hand in the process. Xander stood calmly watching as the smoke cleared from in front of him. He casually placed his hand in front of his face and watched as Maya appeared in front of him her sword smashing into his hand, but stopping because of his hierro.

"Hmmm you are definitely getting better. I actually felt that and the cero earlier took a little longer to heal than before. With the level of skill you now have you should definitely be able to beat Nnoitra, and you'd at least be able to hold off Ulquiorra for a short while. You wouldn't have much luck if you were to go after anyone higher though so be careful okay." Xander started talking using his hand instead of his cane to defend against the fast attacks Maya was doing. He didn't want to be disciplined for getting Kurai excited for no reason again.

"That's five minutes. You have definitely improved a lot, I'm proud to call you my partner Maya. But a deals a deal. Sorry." Xander said with a grin on his face. A large blood red cero started forming in front of his chest as blindingly fast bala shot from his fists keeping Maya from escaping the cero's range.

Maya had a large pout on her face as she waited for the cero to hit her. It was a waste of effort trying to dodge because he made sure there was no way to escape. It didn't matter anyways, Xander was too big of a softie to hurt her that much anyways. He always put just enough in them to knock her down, but he never injured her too badly, outside of the pain resistance training they had done around when he had first got his powers.

"Masterful as always Xander, but shouldn't you have tried to negate that Gran Rey Cero instead of making it hit the ceiling. I'm sure the people in the town thought they just had an earthquake, but they might come looking for the source." Irori stated walking up to Xander's side.

"It doesn't matter anymore. When I make the portal tomorrow and we go through it, the kido that makes this area will dissolve and there will be no trace of us. Besides it's not like we'll be coming back here anyways Irori." Xander said watching as Yaya and Komurasaki walked over to Maya and started another silly argument.

"Yes, it should be interesting to be in a land that has more spirit particles in the air. It should make all of our abilities a lot more powerful and easy to use. It will also be nice to meet our predecessors as well. Although, the fact that they spent a majority of their time in stuffed toys is a little demeaning. No matter, they were not made like we were. They were still a pill in base form, while you made us completely a part of the bodies we are in. It is almost like we are true souls with real bodies. You truly are a genius." Irori said with a small smile on her face. She truly meant her words too. While he gained the knowledge from Urahara, the creativity was all from him. Urahara could be pretty inventive, but his age made him a little less creative then Xander who had lived his teenage years dealing with magic and reading comics. Xander got a lot of his ideas from comics and things like that.

"When they're done, make sure to tell them to pack all they want to bring because we will be leaving early tomorrow morning." Xander said before disappearing in a flash step to finish some last minute preparations.

 _Sigh_ "He always leaves me to settle their fights... Oh well better intervene. Maya's starting to look a little too upset." Irori said to herself before walking towards the trio of fighting girls to break them up and have them go pack.

* * *

The next day just as the light was coming out Xander and his group were standing in front a large black tear in space that was held in place by two tall pillars. It was similar to, but a lot more powerful than, a garganta.

"Okay, we all need to be holding tightly on to each other just so we don't get separated in the void. I don't know when we'll arrive, so we'll have to lay low for a while to figure out when we are." Xander said to the other member of his group.

He didn't react when he felt Maya jump onto his back or when Komurasaki jumped into his arms with Yaya and Irori on either side holding tightly to his arms. Once Xander felt everyone was ready he started slowly walking forward with the other two following his lead, both tightening the hold they had on him.

Xander allowed a brief grin to cross his face before they all crossed through the portal, leaving behind a crumbling training ground they would never see again. He hoped they appeared early enough to be of some assistance.

 **Chapter End**

 **The mod souls he made come from Unbreakable Machine Doll. It sounded like a good idea so I used it. The mod souls can't defeat any of the espada but they could hold nine and ten off. Xander at full power should be able to deal with the empowered Aizen, so Ichigo may or may not lose his powers. Xander will try and save the lives of hollows like Starrk and Harribel. They would prove helpful in the battles against the Quincy.**

 **Kurai Ōjo- Dark Princess (I looked it up, but it might be wrong)**

 **Descriptions of Starrk, Urahara, and Loyd are from wiki.**

 **Loyd Lloyd- Sternritter "Y"-"the Yourself" has the ability of appearance and Power Replication. Is only as powerful as the person is when he copies them, so his ability is not unbeatable.**

 **This idea came to me so I thought I might as well try it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own BtVS or Bleach.**

 **I've always been interested in the Xander Halloween stories, and Bleach is one of my favorite animes, so this just sounded like a cool idea.**

 **Also when I said that Maya could beat the fifth espada I was meaning Nnoitra, not saying that Starrk was the fifth espada. Lilynette is rather weak, but Maya's strong because she has the majority of Xander's hollow powers. He kept some of the hollow powers, but mainly has soul reaper and Quincy powers. His hollow power came from Starrk the primera, so him giving most of that to Maya makes sense that she is so strong.**

 **Chapter 2**

In a dessert that had white sands and endless night, a large black tear appeared in air. Out of the crack stepped Xander and his group.

"Hmm it seems I was right. The most likely location that we would land in was in fact Hueco Mundo." Xander spoke aloud before he lowered Komurasaki to the sandy ground, while Yaya and Irori stepped away from him.

"Why'd we appear here? I mean I'm really enjoying all the spiritual particles in the air, but I don't think it's a good idea to stay here. I mean it is likely that we arrived at the time where Aizen is still at Las Noches, and it wouldn't be good if he found out we were here." Maya said from Xander's back with a wary look on her face, clinging tightly to keep him from dislodging her.

"I can sense the energy of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Starrk, and Barragan in the same place, but no Aizen. That means that we have arrived at a time when Aizen is still playing the part of loyal captain. So that means we have arrived before his defection... We'll be fine anyway. His surveillance only focuses on areas that have a sudden influx of reiatsu greater than the level of an average hollow. Because of the bracelets we are all wearing the only sign of our presence would be what would look to him like an ordinary hollow, and a rather weak one at that. The cameras will not focus on us right away because of low priority, so we only have to leave before they make a sweep of this area." Xander said before with a snap of his fingers a garganta opened in front of him leading to the outskirts of Karakura town.

They were each wearing a bracelet he had created that completely blocked their presence from detection. The only reason that Aizen's sensor would pick anything up was because the portal they had used naturally let off some spirit energy when opening and closing.

Xander had chosen an area that was on the opposite side of town from Urahara's shop and the Ishida's residence, so they had less of a chance of sensing the hollow technique he used to get his group here. He didn't want the chance that they would get found out too quickly, there were a lot of things he had planned that depended on whether or not he had the element of surprise. He also had to figure out when it was, because there was a chance to save some people before their lives were cut short.

Judging by the fact that the espada had been grouped together it was definitely sometime when Ichigo Kurosaki had been born because Aizen's hollow tests were finished by the time he started making the arrancar. Based on the fact that he couldn't sense her at Las Noches, that meant that Nelliel Tu Odelschwank was roaming the dessert with her fraccion now. He could send Maya to look for her. Maya was childlike and could gain little Nel's trust fairly easily, and Maya would also get the chance to wander in an area that was dense with reishi. He should be able to find a way to fix the problem she has with her mask fragment with some time, it would grant him a powerful ally. His group was powerful, but only he and Maya could deal with the larger threats and it would be good to have another heavy hitter like Nel. Also, if Nel could be fixed soon, she would be able to retrain her abilities to better prepare for a fight with the arrancar and the Quincy. There were a few other people that could be saved but he would just have to deal with them when the time came. Now was the time to set up a base for them to stay at.

"Okay, so according to some of the memories I have from Urahara, there should be a western styled house for sale near where the bounts set up their base. It is a three story house and the land that goes with the property is quite large. We can use that as our new base, it should give us plenty of room." Xander said before grabbing on to Yaya and Irori and flash stepping away.

Xander arrived at the property that was for sale and let the two mod souls down from his arms. Walking up to the gate of the property Xander grabbed the padlock that kept it closed and pulled it open. With the gate open Xander and his group entered the property and walked up to the house.

"We need to set up the kido pillars at the four corners of the fence, and then we need to put the six inner anchor stones in a circle surrounding the building. Once those are in place any reiatsu that we use will be completely hidden. You won't have to wear the bracelets in here, and Maya and I will be able to leave our gigai's if we want to." Xander said before snapping his fingers opening a crack in the air in front of him.

Out of the crack fell four large pillars and six large stones, all of them appeared to be made out of some type of black stone. These were all part of a barrier system he had created to protect them from any kind of detection. The pillars absorbed a portion of the spiritual energy that was released on the property and used it to hide the property from all detection. The stones absorbed the excess energy and used it to form a barrier around the building that would keep attacks from passing through. Things like kido and other attacks that involved pure energy would just strengthen the barrier. The only attacks that would be effective were ones that had an overwhelmingly strong physical power. The pillars were around the same height as the fence so they were easily hidden from sight, and the stones could be buried without any negative effect.

Grabbing a pillar each, the other members of Xander's group walked to a corner of the property. While they were setting up the outer barrier Xander started picking up the stones and placing them around the house to set up the inner barrier.

When Xander finished he walked into the house as he sensed the others were exploring their new home. While looking for the others Xander saw that the ground floor had an office, kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, laundry room, and two guestrooms. The second floor had six bedrooms and a bathroom on either end, while the top floor was one large bedroom that had its own bathroom. The house was fully furnished and looked to have only been empty for a short while.

Xander walked back down to the living room and saw Maya, Yaya, and Komurasaki sitting around on the couch making faces at each other while Irori was sitting upright looking up at him. Maya had apparently left her gigai somewhere while he was looking around, she complained a lot of the time that it was too constricting. She still looked the same as when she was created with her short dark green hair and earing like mask fragment. She kept her revealing white clothing no matter how many times he asked her to change it. In the end all he could get her to do was wear normal clothing while in a gigai, and sometimes wear a cloak. He ended up used to it after their first year together, but he still thought she should wear something at least a little less revealing.

"Maya, you'll be going to Hueco Mundo to see if you can find Nel. Make sure to wear a cloak, we do not want Aizen to know what you look like. If he sends someone after you deal with them quickly, do not allow Aizen to become interested in you. Make sure that once you find Nel you convince them to come with you, but wait until I open a garganta in front of you to bring her back. I'll be building the underground training area while you are gone so Nel's group won't ruin any of the house." Xander said causing Maya to grin and pump her fist, excited at the idea of an actual fight. Amused by her antics, Xander grinned and turned towards the other members of their group, "While we are doing this I want you three to scout out the town. We need to know when in the timeline we have arrived so that we know what enemies we'll be facing. Once you've learned enough you can come back and set up your rooms, but make sure you are discreet. While the people of this town can be allies, we cannot trust them until the action starts. Kisuke Urahara may be a good man, but he is entirely too focused on the bigger picture. I do not want you brought to harm because of his manipulations. The visoreds just do not trust anyone, and I don't need to tell you that at this moment the Bounts and the Fullbringers are not our allies. " Xander received a nod from the three sisters before he turned and walked to the back of the house, trying to find a good place to put the entrance of the training area.

* * *

 **(Pov Change: Maya)**

Maya was excited at the idea of a real fight and not of those stupid spars she had against Xander and the others. Xander always beat her without putting in any effort and she had gotten to the point where she could beat Maya, Yaya, and Komurasaki even when they were working together. While they each had pretty strong abilities, she had more overall power than the three of them combined. Maya knew it was more important to find Nel and not be seen, but she couldn't help but wish that she would get a good fight as well. Walking out of the house she pulled on her cloak and put the hood up before opening a garganta to Hueco Mundo. As soon as she touched the desert sands she disappeared accompanied by the sound of static.

Maya traveled around for hours seeing nothing but sand and the occasional treetop. She was starting to get frustrated when she finally sensed something close by. Looking at the area where she sensed something, Maya felt both happy that she would be leaving this desert soon and upset that she wouldn't get a good fight before leaving. She disappeared before reappearing near where Nel and her "brothers" were playing one of their weird games.

"Hey! What are you guys playing? Is it fun?" Maya shouted with fake enthusiasm, trying to draw Nel's attention.

"Do you want to play with Nel!? Nel will run screaming while you chase her down! Make sure to hit Nel hard if you catch Nel!" Nel screamed to Maya, not even stopping her running and continuing to scream as if she was running from her death.

Maya shrugged before chasing after the little girl. She stayed just far enough to make Nel speed up, but did not move to catch her. She figured that if she kept this up for a little while she would be able to keep them busy long enough so that they wouldn't be able to question her before Xander opened up the garganta to the training ground. Once he did she would steer Nel into it and her "brothers" would willingly follow to protect their former master. She knew Xander wanted her to convince Nel but it didn't seem like it would be worth the effort.

They had been running for what she thought was an hour before she felt the tear in space that signified the opening of a garganta. Maya was able to sense Xander's unique spiritual pressure coming from the garganta so she knew it was safe to enter. She used sonido to quickly grab a startled Nel, before rushing to the garganta Xander had opened. Before Nel could make any attempt to escape Maya threw her into the garganta and turned to face her "brothers".

"Hey! What did you do with Nel!?" Pesche Guatiche yelled getting into some kind of weird stance, trying and failing to look threatening to her.

"I know who you are, just as I know she is a former espada. I mean you no harm, but my leader wanted to meet with Nel. You may come if you wish, no harm will come to any of you. We are enemies with Aizen and his group so you don't have to worry. My leader is also a genius, he should be able to fix the problem Nel has with her mask." Maya revealed, trying to get the two to come peacefully.

"If you promise you'll help Nel we'll come with you, but you better not try anything or we'll beat you!" Peshe said as he and Dondochakka got in weird battle stances.

"Why did I have to deal with the weirdoes? And I didn't even get to fight someone, this sucks." Maya muttered as she turned back to the garganta Xander opened and walked through, the two arrancar following after her.

Maya looked around the training ground and saw it was the same as the one they had in their old home. Looking around she spotted Xander crouched over the still figure of Nel. He must have knocked her out when she got through the garganta. Maya absentmindedly pulled off her cloak and watched as Xander held his hands over Nel's body. His hands glowed and a light started enveloping Nel's body, starting from where Xander's hands were. Maya held out her arms and without thinking grabbed the two arrancar as they tried to rush past her to try and protect Nel from whatever it was Xander was doing. She held them tighter as the light grew brighter and their struggling increased.

All of the sudden the light disappeared and a cloud of smoke shielded Xander and Nel from view. Maya staggered for a second letting go of the two arrancar in her grip, not noticing as the two fell to their knees struggling against what seemed to be nothing, as a sudden spiritual pressure greater than her own flared into existence. As the smoke cleared Maya was able to see the adult body of the former third espada. She had long green hair and a curvaceous body, with the rags she had been wearing covering just enough to be modest. The crack in her mask and the scar on her face were gone, but she was still missing some of the teeth from the mask fragment. Maya reluctantly noticed that she really was beautiful in this form.

"So this is what her power is?" Maya muttered to herself quietly. "Xander! I thought you said that it would take a while before you would be able to help her?" Maya questioned confused at what was happening.

"This is just a temporary solution. If she spends too much energy she will shift back to her child like form. It will take me some time before I am able to fully help her." Xander said looking down at the sleeping woman.

"Hmmm, she should be fun to fight with all that strength she has." Maya muttered looking at Nel's downed form. She turned to look up at Xander, "Make sure to figure it out soon, she should be able to give me some good spars. I'm tired of always fighting you and the others, I'm not really gaining that much experience anymore."

With her thoughts said, Maya ignored the two arrancar as they rushed to their mistress and walked towards a different area of the training ground to get rid of some of her built up energy. She was disappointed that she didn't get to fight anyone in Hueco Mundo, but she was excited about the fights a fixed Nel could give her.

* * *

 **Time skip: canon start**

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." A female soul reaper said, holding her sword out towards an orange haired teen.

"I'm... Ichigo Kurosaki." The teen said before leaning forward and plunging the sword into his chest. The area around them exploded in a show of uncontrolled power.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Hmmm, it seems young Kurosaki-kun has gained the powers of a soul reaper. All the fun will soon begin." Xander said as he sat on his balcony and stared up at the stars, thinking about what had happened the past couple of years.

After leaving the recovering Nel and her fraccion in the training area, Xander exited the training ground and entered the house to talk with the others and see what they learned. After talking with them Xander learned that it was around two years before Ichigo would gain the powers of a soul reaper, and that the only spiritually aware people in the city were those at Urahara's shop, the Kurosaki's, and the Ishida's. That gave him plenty of time to fix Nelliel and get her back in fighting shape.

It had taken him a month to fully fix Nel's problem because of its complexity. After her true form was restored, Neliel had been thankful and decided to stay for a while to find out what kind of person he was. After staying for a couple months Nel and her fraccion had come up to him and pledged their loyalty to him, despite him saying they didn't have to. Besides that they mostly trained Nel and her fraccion to get in better fighting shape. He mainly had them fight Maya and the others, but occasionally he would join in a friendly spar. He was quite surprised when during their spar he sensed she had the strength to fight on even grounds with the current third espada, Tier Harribel.

For the first few months while they were training Xander had been working on finishing something that he had originally thought of when he was still alive. One of his favorite comic book heroes for a long time was Wolverine of the X-men, he thought the metal skeleton and claws were really cool. After all the injuries he got fighting with Buffy and all the beings he had faced that had regenerative powers, Xander had found Wolverine's ability to recover from any injury to be incredibly useful. The only downside to his healing factor was that his memories were lost if he had any sort of serious head injury.

After he died and learned of the type of enemies he would be facing, Xander decided it would be in his best interest if he was able to create a serum that could give a person a healing factor. He knew he had a slight regenerative ability from his hollow side, but not all of the people he would befriend would and he was not the type of person that would want to see his friends die if he could do something to help. Xander got samples of all the creatures in his home world that were capable of regeneration to help with his goal of creating a healing factor powerful enough. After studying those cells and learning all he could from them, Xander looked over samples he was able to gather from some hollows and the resident soul reapers, he even studied his own cells. He found that the cells of hollows and soul reapers were able to last a lot longer than normal before they were replaced with newer cells. This was the reason they were able to live for so long. This slow aging was also dependent on the amount of spiritual power an individual had. Xander also used Kisuke Urahara's knowledge of the "Blood Hell Pond" and the "White Bone Pond" and their restorative effects.

From what he found out with all the samples he studied he was able to create multiple different serums. It took him a few months of nonstop testing before he was finally able to create a successful serum that had no negative drawbacks. He was able to make two different serums from all the data he was able to gather. The first serum he created was meant for physical bodies, and had a similar strength as Wolverine's healing factor. The second serum he created factored in an ability that was shown by the Bounts when they aided soul society. With the second serum when a person was injured their body instinctively started absorbing the surrounding reishi to heal the wound. The reishi that was absorbed would only heal the wound, not refill a person's energy reserves. The memory issue was solved with a kido he created. The kido would protect and store the memories of a being while the brain was damaged and then once it was healed it would restore them.

He had used the serum on all of them, and it worked even better than he had expected. After around two or so days of feeling ill and sleeping while the serum changed their bodies, their healing was fully functional and no other negative effects were seen. With some additional testing done after the healing factor was activated, Xander theorized that they would all be unable to die unless they were completely destroyed. The healing factor was even stronger than initially expected, cells were constantly being healed and they only started healing faster when an injury was sustained. For physical bodies this allowed for intense muscle growth, while for spiritual bodies this caused a beings spiritual power to slowly grow as their body adapted easier to greater levels of reiatsu. The serum was at first only for Irori, Yaya, and Komurasaki, but then he remembered all the times that Buffy was seriously injured from something and decided it would be better if they all used it.

Along with the healing factor serum, Xander was able to create a drug that would heal a body completely once injected for his allies that were not able to heal themselves. He got this idea from Mayuri Kurotsuchi's flesh-mending drug that Mayuri used to regenerate his limbs. In fact while he hated what the man did to people, Xander couldn't help but reluctantly admit that Mayuri was a genius. Xander also used Mayuri as an inspiration for some of the other things he had been working on since they had arrived. He was able to successfully recreate Mayuri's false skin technique that allowed him to blend in with his surroundings, it was pretty effective for if he wanted to hide from someone. Xander also took a page out of Mayuri's book and implanted data-gathering bacteria into Ichigo Kurosaki's group to easier keep an eye on their situation. Although he had to make them incredibly difficult to detect because both Urahara and Kurotsuchi would be coming into contact with them and he did not want to be found out that way.

Another thing he worked on was Komurasaki, Irori, and Yaya. When he first created them, Xander had used Urahara's mod-souls as a basis; however, when they arrived and he found that they had some time Xander was able to modify them to be more like Mayuri's daughter, Nemu. Xander had already given them enhanced strength and endurance, but with the healing factor he was able to create their endurance sky rocketed. The only difference between his daughters and Mayuri's then, was that Nemu had soul reaper powers. After making the serum to give someone a healing factor, Xander had worked on creating a method to give them the soul reaper powers they lacked. He took samples of his own reiatsu and separated out the part that was his soul reaper powers. Once he obtained and studied the pure soul reaper spiritual power, he was able to create a serum made with reishi that once injected into a soul caused it to develop soul reaper abilities. Once he gave them the serum Irori, Yaya, and Komurasaki each gained high level spiritual power on par with at least a strong lieutenant, with Irori having the strength of one of the weaker captains. All three of them were talented in hakuda, flash step, and swordsmanship because he only really had to teach them the flash step, they were already skilled in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He didn't bother teaching them Kido because there wasn't enough time and their abilities were strong enough on their own. Their zanpakuto were heavily influenced by the powers he had given them initially as a mod soul. They still had their special abilities even without activating their shikai, but their abilities were weaker when their zanpakuto were sealed. They all had learned their release for shikai almost immediately, and he had them use the tenshintai to achieve their bankai. At the moment his group's strength was similar to that of the visoreds, and they would only grow stronger.

Getting up from where he had been sitting on his balcony Xander walked over to his bed and got in to get some sleep, he would discuss with his group tomorrow about what they would be doing soon.

"Don't even think about it, go back to your rooms." Xander said seemingly to thin air, before turning over and closing his eyes.

"Poo/Darn/Rats" Yaya, Komurasaki, and Nelliel said from just outside his room, having been waiting there to try and sneak in to his room while he was sleep. All three scowled slightly before walking down the stairs back to their rooms.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki has just obtained soul reaper powers from Rukia Kuchiki and will be taking up the duty of Karakura's resident soul reaper. I want one of us to be watching him at all times just in case our presence has affected anything. The bacteria in him that is gathering data is effective in seeing what is happening and what shape his body is in, but it would be best to have someone on the scene in case immediate action is required. Other than that we will not be getting involved until after he has returned from the Soul Society." Xander said to the rest of his group, they were all sitting on the couches in the living room while he was standing in front of them.

"Oh man, I thought we were going to go to the Soul Society. Are we ever going to fight someone?" Maya whined, upset at the fact that they wouldn't be going to the Soul Society and fighting soul reapers.

"No, _we_ are not going, but Komurasaki will be." Xander said looking at Komurasaki.

"Yes! My future husband realizes how awesome I am! Take that you old hags!" Komurasaki said jumping up out of her seat and pointing at Nel and Yaya.

"Komurasaki I want you to use your shikai to sneak into the Soul Society with Urahara's group and then place this device in the Research and Development Institute." Xander spoke up before a fight could break out. In his hand was what looked like a metal spider. "This is something I created that will be incredibly helpful to us. It is simply called a replicator because of what its primary function is. This device is a hive minded robot that will take in the materials around it to replicate itself. The hive mind is slaved to my will with a combination of extensive programing and specialty kido I created, so that they will not be the cause of any type of dooms day. I gave the hive mind two primary directives; keep hidden and gather intelligence. The device will infiltrate the Research and Development Institute and hack in to their systems. It will then learn all that the Research department has on file. Once it knows all of this it will keep hidden and replicate, updating its systems with the new technology it learns and spreading throughout the Seiretei gathering information. All of the data it gathers will be known to all the other replicators because of their hive mind, which will allow us to know it because of the replicators that we have here."

Xander had been working on these since he died, but he only finished them around a month ago. There were already thousands of them around town, and there was even more of them in Hueco Mundo. One of the technologies he was able to add to them was that they could attach themselves to a person and seal away their ability to use spiritual energy. The only problem with this technology was that in their current state to seal someone at the level of an average lieutenant they would need at least fifty of them and it would take thirty seconds before their energy was fully sealed away. That would be more than enough time to use some kind of attack and knock the replicators away. That was one of the reasons why he was having them placed in the Seiretei. The Soul Society had more spirit technology than he had at the moment, and it would be better and easier to steal their knowledge so that he could focus on his own personal projects. Another reason for placing them there was that in the Seiretei the replicators could get samples of sekkiseki for him to study. With some study he may be able to replicate sekkiseki's ability to repel spiritual power and make use of it. Once they had the needed upgrades they would be one of his trump cards for when they would be dealing with the Wandenreich.

Xander was betting on the chaotic energy of the hellmouth that created him to shield his actions from Yhwach's sight. When he was alive and fighting in Sunnydale he had been able to defy prophecies because the chaotic energies of the hellmouth had saturated his being since birth and kept his actions from being foreseen by any type of foresight. The only way people had been able to predict his actions was if they knew him, and because he had been pretty secretive since coming to this dimension he was an unknown here. He suspected that any of his actions and any people that he interacted with would be shielded from Yhwach's sight. While this was a positive for the moment, he knew that sooner or later the Quincy King would send someone to investigate the area.

"Whoa, that so cool!" everyone except for Xander and Irori crowded around the replicator spider and watched as it started moving around.

"These replicators are very interesting Xander, but how will they be able to defend themselves if someone spots them." Irori said watching on as the others acted like fools looking at the replicator Xander had shown them.

"They have a large range of chemicals that they could use to either capture or kill a person that spots them, some of them can cause memory loss as well. With the upgrades they will do on themselves their defensive and offensive capabilities will only increase. I'm not worried if they get captured anyway. They will adapt to whatever situation they find themselves in, and if captured will self-destruct before a person is able to properly inspect them. There are already thousands of them throughout the city, and I was able to place some in Hueco Mundo so there are now thousands of them in that desert. The only place I could not get them without detection was the Soul Society, but that will be remedied when Komurasaki travels there. With all these in place we will know what's going on as soon as something happens…. These are probably one the most useful invention I have ever made. They have so much potential…" Xander said as he thought about the replicators.

It only took so long to finish them because he had to make sure that their programing was complete and that they would not be able to act without his orders. He programed the replicators to be so completely loyal to his goals so that if they ever managed to gain a true sentience they would do everything they could to please him. He had read too many comics where a person's AI rebelled and planned the annihilation of all organic species, and he did not want to chance unleashing something as potentially powerful as the replicators going out of control. For that reason he also kept the replicator that was in charge of the hive mind with him at all times. It was smaller than the normal replicators and most of the time just stayed in a pocket he had added to the inside of his shirt.

"Hmmm, they are very useful then, but are you sure that if someone finds them they won't be able to hack into the system?" Irori asked, looking on as the others put a soda can in front of the replicator and watched excitedly as it ate it.

"No, I made it extremely hard to hack when there was only one replicator. Now that there are thousands of them their processing capabilities are so extreme it would be impossible to hack into their system. It will only get more difficult as they update their systems with new technology." Xander said pride in his voice as he talked about his invention.

* * *

 **(PoV Irori)**

Irori stood beside Xander with a small smile on her face as she listened to her master continue to talk about his newest invention. He really worked hard on all the things he created to make sure they worked properly, and it was easy to tell how much pride he took in his work. Lately all the things he had been inventing were to keep her and the others safe from harm. First with that serum he created to give them a healing ability and then when he gave her and her sisters the power of a Soul Reaper. It was nice hearing him talk about his work like this, he had been so busy ever since he obtained his powers.

She hoped that everything would turn out well. Ever since she first woke up and saw his smiling face, her only goal was to keep Xander happy and she would do that to the best of her abilities. She knew that even if the fighting went the way they planned for, Xander would not want to stay here forever only fighting hollows. She had already seen him working on plans for a dimensional gateway. He would most likely put it off for a while, but she knew that he would want to travel and explore new places, learning new things, and meeting new people once the fighting for this world was over with. Whatever ended up happening she knew that they would follow him to the end.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Xander was sitting up in his bed with Yaya on one side and Nel on the other, both asleep. Every so often he pretended to not notice when they tried to sneak into his bed. He knew they were both beautiful, but he needed to focus on the future fights at the moment. Once they had beaten Aizen and the Wandenreich he would be able to think about any kind of relationship they had in mind.

It had been a while since Ichigo Kurosaki had gained his powers, and so far everything had happened the same way it had from the memories Urahara had. If everything stayed the same the Soul Society would soon send Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai to take Rukia Kuchiki back for punishment. Right as Xander thought this he felt the spiritual pressure of the two soul reapers appear in Karakura.

"Well it seems Komurasaki will need to get ready to go soon. They will be leaving in about a week to go to the Soul Society and rescue Rukia." Xander muttered to himself, "Well things are going to start heating up soon. Once they get back I think we will get involved and help with the Bounts in the world of the living. Hmmm, I could also try and steer Ichigo towards asking the questions he needs to, to find out about his heritage sooner."

Xander sat in his bed awake all night thinking about what would happen in the future. If everything went according to plan then the only time he would actually have to fight with anything close to his full power was against Aizen. He planned to fight the empowered Aizen so that Ichigo Kurosaki did not have to lose his powers. It would be beneficial if Ichigo had a year to further train his abilities before the Wandenreich attacked. The only problem would be trying to get Ichigo to realize that his Zangetsu was actually the manifestation of his Quincy power. He would think of something though because everyone needed to be strong enough for the future. The soul reapers were needed for the balance of this world, and he did not want all of them to die because of one man's grudge.

 **End**

 **All the fights have been the same as canon. Everything so far has been unchanged, but will it stay that way once they get involved with the Bount fights.**

 **Xander is focusing on the future fights and preparing for it as much as he can. We see that Xander has branched off from what Urahara specialized in has done some study in other fields like the gigai and body modification that Mayuri Kurotsuchi specializes in. He has gained an appreciation for knowledge and enjoys learning and inventing new things.**

 **The Replicators are from Stargate.**

 **If anyone has any helpful commentary it is appreciated.**


End file.
